Omae ga Sukida yo, Bakamura!
by Asakura Usuma
Summary: Sawamura memiliki keinginan terpendam yang dia sembunyikan dari siapapun, termasuk tetangganya Miyuki. Sialnya, saat dia pikir dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, justru saat itu juga Miyuki memergokinya. Petaka hampir saja tak bisa dhindari keduanya. /For MiyuSawa Day/


**お前が好きだよ、馬鹿むら！**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MiyuSawa belong to Terajima Sensei**

 **Story is Mine**

 **Inspired by Udagawachou de Mattete yo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!WARNING!**

YAOI, KISSU, TYPO, and of course OOC

.

.

 **HAPPY MIYUSAWA DAY!**

 **.**

（ _Omae ga Sukida yo, Bakamura!_ ）

.

"Sawamura, kau di dalam kan?" Terdengar suara pemuda dari luar pintu. Sawamura Eijun menampakkan wajah horror ketika selanjutnya dia mendengar suara gerendel pintu berputar.

"BANG MIYUKI JANGAN MA…" Terlambat. Sebelum seluruh kalimat yang ingin dia teriakkan keluar dari kerongkongannya, sebuah kepala menyembul dari pintu yang sudah seperempatnya terbuka, "…SUK!"

Miyuki Kazuya terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan rekor pemuda tertampan dan terkeren sekomplek. Namun tak berapa lama tawanya pecah ketika otaknya menyadari apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Sawamura, tetangga paling imutnya –hanya Miyuki yang beranggapan seperti itu– tengah memakai pakaian perempuan. "Sawamura….Gyahahahah!"

"BERHENTI TERTAWA MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Mau tak mau pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan tawanya, jika tidak Eijunnya akan mendiamkannya. Apalagi dia sudah meneriakkan nama lengkapnya, bisa-bisa Sawamura akan mogok bicara padanya selama seminggu.

"Maaf…maaf. Lagipula apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Sawamura?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mereka lucu dan aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Apa itu salah?" Bukan masalah sebenarnya bagi Miyuki. Dia hanya terkejut melihat Sawamura mengenakan terusan berwarna baby pink dengan renda putih sebagai hiasan. Tak menyangka jika selama enambelas tahun mengenalnya, Sawamura merahasiakan hal ini darinya.

Sawamura sendiri sudah sejak kecil menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan lembut. Tidak hanya makanan tetapi juga benda-benda, seperti renda, beledu, dan pita. Salahkan ibunya yang pernah memaksanya memakai rok saat semasa kecil yang akhirnya membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ketika keinginan terpendamnya terwujud, saat akhirnya ia bisa memakai pakaian yang dia idamkan sejak lama, sialnya keadaan malah berubah menjadi bencana. Miyuki, tetangga sekaligus kakak kelasnya malah yang pertama kali memergokinya. Rasanya dia ingin seseorang membunuhnya saat itu juga. Bukan hanya karena hal ini memalukan, yang membuatnya lebih khawatir adalah jika Miyuki berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan mulai menjauhinya karena jijik.

Sawamura tak yakin perasaan seperti apa yang dia rakasan pada orang yang biasa dia panggil abang itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak yang tak pernah dimilikinya atau lebih daripada itu. Dia hanya tahu jika dia nyaman dekat dengan Miyuki dan entah kenapa dia akan sangat marah jika melihat seseorang apalagi perempuan berusaha mendekatinya. Dia benci saat Miyuki mulai menggodanya dan dia sebal ketika dengan atau tanpa sengaja Miyuki terlalu dekat dengannya, membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Hati kecil Sawamura mungkin sadar bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Hanya saja dia tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya terkejut, ternyata dedek Sawamura menyukai hal seperti itu…. Mau kemana kau?" Miyuki menarik tangan Sawamura mencegahnya melangkah ketika Sawamura hendak menjauhinya.

"Ganti Baju. Abang tak akan berhenti mengejekku jika aku tak segera melakukannya."

"Jangan lakukan! Ah… maksudku… kau manis saat memakainya." Miyuki tergagap saat mengatakannya. Tetapi dia mengetakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sawamura memang terlihat lebih manis dan imut saat mengenakannya. Bahkan sejujurnya, mimpi terliar Miyuki adalah dia melihat Sawamura seperti saat ini, tetapi tentu saja ditambah dengan mereka melakukan hal-hal dewasa.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengejekku, Bang!" Sawamura menepis tangan Miyuki. Inilah yang dia benci dari pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Dia tak ingin dipermainkan olehnya. Dia ingin segera menjauh darinya. Tetapi Miyuki bergeming, genggamannya malah semakin erat. Mungkin inilah kesempatan Miyuki satu-satunya. Sudah saatnya dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dia tak mau menunggu lagi.

Sawamura masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, dengan sekali sentakan dirinya sudah mendarat dalam pelukan Miyuki. "Aku tidak sedang mengejekmu, Bakamura. Dedek Ei-chan memang benar-benar manis."

Mendengar pujian dari bibir pemuda yang saat ini tengah memelukknya tentu saja membuat Sawamura bahagia. Dia malu, tetapi dia bahagia. Namun dia juga sadar perasaan Miyuki tak sama dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa popular seperti Miyuki Kazuya menyukai dirinya yang tak memiliki kelebihan apapun. "Sudah kukatakan hentikan, Bang!" Peringatannya dengan nada lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, menunjukkan dia benar-benar serius. Sawamura hanya ingin melindungi hatinya.

Miyuki Kazuya hanya tahu satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Pikirnya hanya ini yang bisa membuat Sawamura percaya dan menyadari perasannya. Posisi mereka pun sangat mendukung. Lengan kirinya telah memegang erat pinggang Sawamura, hanya butuh sedikit tenaga untuk membuat mereka semakin dekat. Meskipun kedua tangan Sawamura masih menjadi penghalang diantara tubuh mereka, tetapi hal itu malah menjadi kentungan untuk Miyuki. Tangan kanannya bisa dengan mudah mengarahkan wajah Sawamura yang tengah menunduk untuk menghadapnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Sedikit ketakutan terlihat di netra Sawamura, namun semburat merah di pipinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Iris tajam Miyuki tak bisa lepas dari wajah pemuda di pelukannya. Dia begitu manis –pikirnya, dan berharap semoga kesungguhan yang terpancar dari netranya bisa membuat Sawamura yakin akan perasaannya.

"Sawamura…." Hanya itu kata yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya sebelum dia mengecup bibir ranum pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Dia tahu bibir pemuda itu akan terasa lembut di bibirnya, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa bibir Sawamura lebih lembut dari dugaannya. Satu kecupan tak cukup untukknya. Dia menginginkan sensasi yang lebih dari yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"Abang hentikan!" Sawamura mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bisa terlepas dari panggutan pria di depannya. Dia tak percaya Miyuki melakukan ini padanya. Candaannya benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

Miyuki tersentak. Dia terkejut Sawamura mendorongnya hingga terjerembab. Dia kira selama ini Sawamura juga menyukainya. Namun ternyata dia salah. Sejak awal Sawamura memang tak pernah menyukainya.

Sawamura sadar Miyuki hanya mengenggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Dia memang menyukainya, tetapi pujian yang terlontar dari pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu karena pakaian yang dia kenakan. Bukan karena diri Sawamura sendiri. "Abang memang yang terburuk!"

Dia tahu kesalahan yang ia perbuat tapi dia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sawamura. Permintaan maaf ia urungkan, amarahnya terlanjur teroicu oleh ucapan Sawamura. "Kau bilang aku yang terburuk? Kau tahu Sawamura, aku bisa melakukan hal lebih buruk dari ini!"

Miyuki berang. Iris coklatnya menggelap, dibutakan oleh amarah. Dia menarik Sawamura dan melemparnya ke arah tempat tidur. Menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, memaksa untuk mendapatkan ciuman keduanya.

"Abang hentikan, Bang!" Sawamura tak menyangka jika ucapannya bisa membuat pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu seperti ini. Ketakutan mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Tetapi dia tak menyerah. Sawamura terus berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Miyuki.

"Bang Miyuki lepaskan bang! Kumohon, Bang!" Bagi Miyuki usaha pelepasan diri Sawamura sia-sia belaka. Tenaganya bukan tandingan Miyuki. Dia bahkan mampu membelenggu kedua tangan Sawamura hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memberi stimulus pada tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

"Abang, kumohon hentikan! Jangan, Bang!" Miyuki telah menulikan telinganya. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan permohonan Sawamura. Tangan kanannya masih aktif membelai dan meraba tubuh Sawamura yang bisa dia gapai. Kini dia bahkan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke balik _dress_ yang dikenakan Sawamura agar bisa memberikan rangsangan secara langsung padanya. Sementara bibirnya tak hentinya mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Sawamura menyerah. Ketakutan sudah sepenuhnya merasuki tubuhnya. Dia pasrah. Terserah apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan pada dirinya. Dia hanya mampu terisak, berharap pemuda itu akhirnya sadar dan menghentikan aksinya. "Bang Miyuki, ampun. Sawamura takut, Bang…."

Miyuki membatu. Isakan yang dia dengar dari Sawamura akhirnya menyadarkan dirinya betapa brengseknya dia. Dia hampir saja melakukan hal mengerikan pada orang yang dia cinta. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memaki dirinya sendiri melihat Sawamura masih memohon –memelas lebih tepatnya– meski dia sudah melepaskannya. "Ampun, Bang… Sawamura minta maaf…." Ucapnya seraya terisak.

"Aku minta maaf, Sawamura. Kau benar, aku memang yang terburuk." Miyuki membawa tubuh pemuda beriris emas itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia berulang kali membisikkan kata maaf, berharap dia dimaafkan, atau setidaknya agar Sawamura tidak membencinya.

"Aku menginginkamu, Sawamura. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini." Perlahan air mata Miyuki menetes. Dia menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Sawamura masih terisak. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dalam pelukan Miyuki. Meski pemuda berkacamata itu telah membisikkan kata-kata lembut di telinganya, tetapi ketakutan masih menyelimutinya. Miyuki akhirnya menyerah. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan Sawamura menangis dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu perlahan membencinya.

"Sawamura, dengar…." Ucapnya beberapa saat setelah pemuda itu berhenti menangis dan kondisinya mulai tenang. Miyuki memaksa Sawamura untuk menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak berniat melakukan hal buruk padamu. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu dan kau benar, aku yang terburuk. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Kau mau kan?" Sawamura menatap intens pemuda di depannya. Mencari setitik keraguan yang mungkin saja dia sembunyikan. Namun dia tak menemukannya, Miyuki berkata yang sesungguhnya.

"Huaaaa! Bang Miyuki bodoh!" Sawamura kembali menangis, tapi kali ini lebih keras. Dia bahkan juga memukul-mukul dada bidang Miyuki. Mana mungkin dia tak memafkannya. Toh dia juga tahu kata-katanya sendiri yang membuat semuanya seperti ini.

"Iya, iya, aku bodoh." Miyuki tak tahu apa salahnya kali ini dan kenapa Sawamura kembali menangis. Tapi dia mengiyakan saja apa yang Sawamura teriakkan padanya. Selama pemuda itu berhenti memukulinya dan meredakan tangisannya.

"Kenapa abang tak pernah bilang? Aku juga menyukai abang."

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya meski aku mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya jika abang selalu saja mengejekku."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, Bakamura."

"Haa! Mana ada yang seperti itu dan berhenti memanggilku bodoh! Abang yang bodoh!"

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku ya?" Miyuki tak keberatan jika mulai saat ini dipanggil bodoh oleh Sawamura. Dia bahagia, ternyata perasaannya tak sepihak. Selama ini dia bertanya-tanya apakah Sawamura benar-benar bodoh atau dia hanya terlalu polos hingga tak menyadari kode-kode yang dia buat untuknya. Tapi kini dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kazuyaho!" Bukannya menjawab, Sawamura kembali memanggil Miyuki bodoh untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia bahagia perasaanya berbalas.

"Aku tahu." Miyuki ingin memulai dari awal dan dengan cara yang benar. Maka, dia menggenggam tangan Sawamura seraya berkata, "Sawamura, aku menyukaimu dan karena perasaanmu juga sama berarti kita resmi pacaran. Boleh aku menciummu?"

Sawamura tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi tanpa kata pun Miyuki tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia dengar. Kali ini Sawamura mengijinkannya. Telinga pemuda itu sangat merah. "Kau tambah manis jika sedang malu seperti ini." Ucap Miyuki sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Sawamura. Dia mengernyit saat tak hanya rasa manis yang dia dapatkan, tetapi juga asin, jejak air mata Sawamura yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Perlahan Miyuki mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Memberikan jilatan di bibir bawah Sawamura sebagai isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya. Sawamura terbuai dengan kecupan-kecupan yang diterimanya hingga tanpa sadar memberikan apa yang Miyuki inginkan. Miyuki tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia dapat. Dia ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun sebelum keinginannya terwujud, Sawamura kembali menghentikannya. "Abang berhenti."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sawamura menggeleng. "Lalu?" Lanjutnya kembali bertanya.

"Jangan pakai lidah."

"Bwahahahaha….!" Miyuki tak ingin tertawa, tetapi dia tak bisa menahannya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar. Sawamuranya terlalu polos.

"BERHENTI MENERTAWAKANKU, KAZUYA!"

 **終わり**

* * *

 **A.n.**

Once again, **Happy MiyuSawa Day!**

Moga Eijun musim ini pake number Ace dan Miyusawa canon! /YAAYY!

.

.

 _So_ , cerita ini terinpirasi dari _BL Movie_ **Udagawachou de Mattete yo** yang bagian _crossdressing_ dan adengan _rape_ nya juga ngambil dari situ. Sedang _setting_ cerita yang 'abang dedek' itu terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic (lupa judul dan authornya) miyusawa juga, terus jadi pengen deh bikin cerita dengan _setting_ yang sama.

.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita _gaje_ ini. _Review Please?!_


End file.
